Positive Tension
by Three Cheers for Five Years
Summary: Yeah! Some OOC lemon, but this is an Axel and Lioness fanficion. I divided it up into chapters for those of you that don't like lemon, but oh well. OnexShot
1. Chapter 1

"I see the world in a swirl of hues,  
but my favorite color is shame.

Tonight the sky is painted...  
Tonight the sky is painted melancholy  
and the wind sings songs as if it would lament  
some tragedy on the far side of the world.

Or in the deep pockets of my mind,  
where I lust after blood and pain.

Tonight the sky is painted...  
Tonight the sky is painted melancholy  
and the wind sings songs as if it would lament  
some tragedy on the far side of the world.

I am I and the world is a woman  
from whom I must take take take.  
In an act of lust, in an act of pride  
And I am damned, but can I be saved?  
but can I be saved?...saved

Tonight the sky is painted...(echo)  
Tonight the sky is painted...(echo)  
Tonight the sky is painted...(Tonight the sky is)  
Melancholy and the wind sings songs as if it would lament  
some tragedy on the far side of the world.

And the wind sings songs as if it would lament  
some tragedy on the far side of the world."

The song pulsated throughout Axel's head as he sat on the beach, tapping his bare feet to the rhythm of one of his favorite songs. His eyes were shut and his head slightly swayed to the harmonies and guitar parodies as the song continued to play until the end. Sadly, he took out his head phones and looked at the beach before him. The sky was a deep cyan with the occasional white fluff of clouds interrupting its vast expanse of blue.

He looked around, seeing his friends all doing activities and such that matched their personality. Shark, as usual, was surfing the tides of the beach on his surf board, the teal waves carrying him up to crests and down dips. Girls in string bikini's, all tanned and quite easy on the eyes, swooned and collected around the beach for Shark as he rode a gigantic wave with ease. They all cheered as he rode over it and began to ride towards the beach. He finally landed and arrived near the girls and removed his surfer shirt to reveal chiseled abs and his muscular arms, which he began to flaunt. Almost like clockwork, the girls all began to cluster around him and plant kisses all over his body and carry him behind the cabanas.

"Typical Shark" Axel said, his husky voice laughing. Axel propped himself up on his left arm and looked towards that side of the beach to see King and Hawk at the smoothie shack suckling down smoothies and laughing at some nerdy guys trying to pick up on a girls, and at how futile his attempts were.

Axel then shifted his cerulean eyes over to a cluster of palm trees to see Lioness practicing her capoeira in surf shorts a bikini top. Axel didn't look away quickly this time though. His cerulean eyes focused in on her more, she had a well toned stomach that flexed with every step and flip she made. Her strong arms and legs moved in an agile manor as she moved about performing moves. Axel looked longingly at her, his heart beginning to beat a little faster, and he suddenly felt energy burst from him. The energy that he usually controlled in his type of martial arts had somehow festered itself up from his palms and blown up some of the sand in front of him. The sand blew up and sprayed all over his shirtless body and he sat there, his face crimson, and looked to see Lioness running over.

"Are you okay?" she asked laughing at how speckles of yellow and had enveloped his body.

"Yeah" he said embarrassed and then laughed with her.

"Good, hey I saw you looking at me before" she said, "You looked dazed, it everything okay?"

He looked at her tan face and felt a slight friction within his swim trunks. She was beautiful, her brown hair holding a luster in the radiating sun, and her golden eyes, those eyes were enough to send his heart thumping.

"Axel?" she said, noticing his odd attitude and how he stared at her. She blushed a little bit too, not knowing why he was staring at her and she caught herself staring at him too.

"W-What?" he questioned, catching himself at the daydreaming state again. He scooted a little more towards her and laid on the back of his stomach and put his headphones back in, hoping she would leave so she wouldn't see he was getting his juices flowing by looking at her.

Seeing she was being ignored she looked at his face and got a playful look on her face. _Ignore me huh? He won't be fore long._ Slowly, Lioness scooted herself down towards Axel's feet and maneuvered herself around so she was right in front of them. His eyes were closed and he listened to the music completely. Lioness remembered how when the team had been swimming in the ocean and a school of fish passed by. A.T.O.M. had been treading water and the fish passed by their feet, brushing by them lightly. Nobody else was ticklish to her knowledge, but Lioness had seen how Axel squirmed and laughed quietly as the fish passed by his bare feet and his toes squirmed wildly.

So quietly, she took a finger and lightly ran it across the sole of his foot, her finger gracing his soft tan foot gingerly. She noticed that his toes writhed around slightly at her touch and a loud laugh began to escape his mouth. It was then that he began to look up that she pounced on him and pinned him down. Axel looked surprised but could not move at all, for her feet had pinned him in two pressure points that would hurt him badly if he moved, and she had her body under his legs so his feet were right on top of her.

"What are you doing" he said laughing at the funny position they were in.

"Getting your attention" she said devilishly. She proceeded to lock his feet down with her arm and took her other hand ran her nail along the soles of his left foot. HE began to chuckle softly and then began to squirm but she increased her pressure on his arm so he couldn't. His toes wriggled and tried to escape her grasp, but hers was strong. She then took the hand again and moved her fingers in a tickling motion across his right sole and he laughed at the spot she kit and couldn't stop. There began to be an arousal in his pants that she hadn't seen yet, but it was beginning to get hard to ignore. She then proceeded to take both hands now, pinning down his tender and delicate feet with her elbows and she took both of her hands, took her nails, and brushed her nails along the ticklish soles and began to make him laugh so hard that he began to plead for mercy.

"Please –laugh- S-t-t-t-op-p-p" he said between laughs and breaths. Unfortunately for him, Lioness was done yet. She knew how much this tortured him and looked up to see his face. It was scrunched in happy agony as she began to twist his toes and message his feet. She began to then move he nails in a typing motion along the top of his foot to the sole and he really began to laugh, his arms struggling and his biceps brushing against his legs. It was when she looked up again that she noticed the quite obvious bulge in his trunks, she knew now why he didn't like his feet touched, it turned him on.

"Oh, hahahahaha, stop!" he exclaimed laughing uncontrollably as she dug her nails into his sole and tickled with all of her strength, beads of sweat dropping down her face and his from being held down. His muscles began to squirm in his feet and she knew she was really starting to get his goat. She then decided to really get to him by placing her mouth over his big toe. He then stopped laughing as much and began to moan as her tongue danced around his toe and began to leave it. His muscles relaxed and she slipped her feet off of him and began to get out from under him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'" she said and then before she was all the was up Axel pounced on her lips and pressed his against hers tenderly, and slowly. Her eyes were open at first but then they closed slowly and she responded to his "statement." He began softly but then began to become fiercer in his motions as he inquired for permission into her mouth. She permitted it and his tongue began to search around her mouth seeking flavors. She slowly entered his and she began to taste mint from toothpaste and the delicious taste of cinnamon from gum. She began to memorize the crevices of his gums and tongue, as he did hers. They broke apart just for a second and Axel then said, "You have no Idea how long I've been waiting to do that" he said breathlessly.

Lioness nodded to his statement and then, smiling, she dragged him up onto his feet and led him, his fingers laced with hers, to a cabana. She opened the door easily and then shut it behind him and then she pushed him onto the bed in there.

"The truth is, I've been waiting to tell you I love you for the longest time." She said lustfully.

**End BWAHAHAHA!!! Until the next chapter where the lemon comes in. Mmmmmmm….Lemon. I did this for the convenience of people that don't enjoy that type of stuff, so yeah. It's coming. Don't worry, the first Mature A.T.O.M. fanfic is coming. XD**


	2. Lemon and end

Axel looked surprised at how her lips confidently formed those three words he had been longing to hear. He looked at her, his blue eyes blazing and announced in a passionate, growling tone, "I love you too."

He then proceeded to close the gap between their faces and placed his soft, un-kissed lips on hers and deepened the kiss by increasing the pressure and entering her mouth and lacing his tongue with hers. She moan in ecstasy as their two pink muscles danced around each other in a tale of love and passion that she had been waiting for ever since she met him. He moved his rough hands up and down her bare back and made her arch into him, her lumps pressing into his tight and firm chest. He felt something almost hard on his chest and enjoyed and he wrapped hi arms around her and continued to kiss her.

Lioness then began to get really into the moment and moved her hands down his back and towards his swim trunks and began to pull down his trunks, wanting him with all of that passion. He didn't feel it at first, but then he began to feel the breeze on his soon to be exposed rear and took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Luckily for him, the front of his trunks was tied so she couldn't remove them yet without breaking the kiss. Unfortunately for him, she did break the kiss and said, "May I?"

He looked at her and said, "In one minute, I just want to kiss a little more before we go too fast" he said. She looked at him with a pouty lip and he then decided he couldn't stand that look anymore. As in compliance, he untied the draw string and invited her to do the rest, feeling a little at ease now with her. She smiled fiercely and pushed him back on the table and pulled down his trunks, slowly and surely to soon see the checkered line of boxers. She stared at him and said, "You wore boxers under your swim trunks?" laughing.

Axel nodded, embarrassed, and then said, "You've got more layers of clothing on than I do anyways. It's only fair that I get to see you in a full bikini!" he said laughing. She shrugged and pulled down her surf shorts to see a string bikini bottom that only covered promiscuous place, and left almost all of her rear in the open. Axel grinned, his boxers not hiding his pleasure, and shifted in his flip flops a little.

"Now it's your turn again" looking at the flip flops that clung loosely to his feet. HE sighed and pulled one of his feet and took one off, then the other foot, leaving his feet bare. "That's how I like it" she said and pushed him more backwards on the table, leaving him completely sprawled out and then she tickled his feet again, wanting to see his friction increase between his legs, and knowing what this did to him. He laughed hysterically, his toes twitching wildly, and like perfect rhythm, she got what she wanted. She jumped on the table and crawled up him, moving near his arousal and swirling her finger around it. He moaned in pleasure as she did this and she continued up to his lips and kissed him wildly.

Axel then moaned, "Your turn again" he said, liking this little removing game of theirs. She kicked off a pair of sandals she had picked up on the way here like him.

She laughed, knowing he had nothing left but his boxers, "Your turn." Axel moved to take his shirt off but then noticed he had nothing left but his boxers. He blushed slightly, his face turning a crimson hue.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure they weren't going to fast. Without hesitation she nodded and began to pull down the line of his boxers hungrily. He wait, his muscles clenching in anxiety as she pulled down the elastic band farther and farther, revealing more and more lf his middle section. She then finished the job and revealed his tanned and quite large manhood. She stared at it in its awe, and only pulled his boxers right to his calves before moving up on him and kissing him passionately, feeling it bump in between her legs.

Axel didn't even have to ask her to do the next part, but she unclasped her top and revealed a beautiful chest. Now only with her bottom left she looked at him and shook her head no, "I don't think we're ready for that part for our first time, it doesn't seem right.

Axel nodded and moved up, him being the only fully unclothed one and kissed her on the lips.

To her, his body was the most entrancing thing she had ever seen. He had well defined muscles and a hardened chest area. Every muscle that could be possibly lean and built was, including the thing he hid in his boxers that were once on him. Oddly, the boxers were still right below his pelvic region's glory, and Lioness decided to remove them the rest of the way. She began by kissing his mouth and then continuing down his neck and down his chest to his abdomen. She licked one of the muscles in his sinew on his stomach and trailed her tongue down his heated body down to the end of his upped region. She then continued downward and kissed around his arousal and continued down his thigh and licked the inside. He moaned and his muscled quivers as she kissed both of his calves and kissed a toe on his foot. All the times he moaned and had pleasure fill him as she came back up and he messaged her shoulders and kissed her chest. Just when they began to get to the good part they began to hear the door handle shake. Axel yelled, "Crud" and tried to pull his boxers back on as Lioness got her top back on before they heard King walk in.

"Whoa!" King yelled seeing Axel fully unclothed with his boxers at his knees, and the straps of Lioness' bra completely off and he bottom all messed up.

"You two?...No way!!!! HA!!!! Shark you owe me a fifty and a hundred for saying that I thought they would end up together and today of all days!" Axel said taking a picture on his phone of them as proof. Then Hawk began to walk in but Axel used his energy force to slam the door in his face. Lioness went to the door and tried to open it and saw it was jammed.

She flipped backwards and landed behind Axel, stopping him from pulling his boxers off all of the way and said, "Where were we?" kissing him passionately.

**END!!! WOO HOO!! How special and I enjoyed writng the lemon. R&R please and thank you.**


End file.
